


Loki and the Whore: One Shot

by penguinlover44



Series: Loki and the Whore [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki picks up a prostitute for the night. </p><p>If you want this to continue, let me know. :) Love feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As I walked out into the cold night, I realized I forgot my purse inside the hotel room. I turned to find a man standing there, a long leather coat hid his athletic body, but I could tell that he was well built. He looked me up and down before gaining a smirk. He walked closer, stopping inches from me. He spoke calmly, almost a whisper.

“You should hardly be alone at this time of night,” the smirk once again creeped over his face.

“I can handle myself thanks. You looking for company?”  I asked, lighting a cigarette.

He smacked it out of my hand. “I am and I do not need one that smells of repugnant smoke,” 

I glared at him, putting my cigarettes and lighter in my jacket pocket.  “Let me grab my bag and we can find a more private place,” 

I walked by him, feeling his eyes on my back. Picking up my bag, I felt his presence again, close. I whipped quickly to face the door. He was standing there, his jacket already removed as he stood in a suit. He began to shrug off the top layer, laying it on the chair. He shut the door.

“We have to discuss price and rules,” I said, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

“Here are the rules: I will do as I please with you and pay you whatever you ask.  I will give you pleasure unlike any other as long as you submit to me,” he said, continuing to strip down to his naked chest.

I was too shocked to speak for a moment. “That’s not how this works,”

“It will for tonight. Now, undress.”


	2. Loki and the Whore Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at writing SMUT.

"Did you fail to understand my instruction?" he asked, whisking off his belt.  I stood shocked, completely unsure of what to do. My hands started to take off my jacket, my small v neck top giving him ample cleavage.  He licked his thin lips, staring at me like I was piece of meat.  A heat pooled between my legs as he came closer, now clad only in a pair of dress pants that his large member was very visible in.  I thought he was going to reach up and rub my shoulders, but like this man, his actions were unexpected. His large pale hands ripped the clothes from my body with a grunt. 

"Hey!" I started to cover myself up, clinging to the shreds that had been my outfit. He chuckled, moving me closer to the bed. 

"If you had moved faster, they would still be in a one piece," he said as he nibbled my earlobe. His hands worked themselves into my hair, traveling all over me at once. He smirked as he got to the last piece of clothing on me. My emerald green thong.   "I'm tempted to keep that as a souvenir," his voice sent chills up my spine as he pushed me back with ease. I flopped against the mattress and he was on me like a tiger. His hot mouth traveling from mine to my neck, shoulders, the valley between my breasts before finding each nipple.

"I don't even know your name!" I finally got the sense to call out.  He sat up, thinking for a moment.

"I think it would be best if you did not. A woman as fair as you should not be killed for such knowledge," he stroked my cheek. I nodded, understanding the danger. He continued his delicious assault on my body. He ripped the thong off,  growling in my ear.  He braced himself on his forearms, lining himself up with my entrance.  "Do you think you are ready to receive me?" 

I don't know what came over me when I decided to answer.  " Yes, sir," I said in a husky voice, biting my lip. He flicked it, making me gasp.  

"Don't. Do. That," he said, forcing his fingers into my mouth hard, making me gag momentarily.  "Your mouth will be used for my pleasure," he said, sliding his hand down my body to stroke my outer lips. His mouth crashed into mine before biting down on my neck. His fingers worked in tandem with his tongue.  I was soon close to climaxing. He stopped, grabbing my chin. "You will not cum until I say so. Do you understand?" My gaze met emerald green eyes that burned a hot trail from every tingling body part he was working on. I nodded slowly again. He quickly checked my slit for how wet I was.  I was still dripping of course. With that voice and dominance, what  woman wouldn't be?  He smirked, angling himself to my entrance.  He thrust in in one fluid motion, capturing my moan with his mouth. He quickly picked up speed and force, pounding into my wet folds over and over. He pulled out, flipping me on my stomach. "On your knees," he commanded, his nails trailing down my spine as he began to thrust in again.  

It felt fantastic. 

After a while, I noticed his thrust became harder and more erratic. He was close to climaxing.  Pulling out, he came around to my mouth.  "Clean me and swallow what I give you." 

I leaned forward, taking his massive member in my mouth slowly. With a groan, he finally began to use my mouth. I looked up, watching his Adam apple bob up and down as he gasped in pleasure. He finally came, pulling out of my mouth when he finished. He glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Swallow." 

I did, gulping it back and showing my now empty mouth. 

"Very good. And now for your payment," he said, stroking my cheek.  Suddenly, his hand grabbed my throat, cutting off my air.  "How about I let you live?" he sneered, his hot breath hitting my face as he choked me until my world turned completely black. 


	3. Loki and The Whore: Freedom or Death is always the name of his game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides this whore is worth saving...or are there more sinister plots at hand?

I open my eyes- I'm alive. I check myself over and other than my throat feeling like I just brushed with a sea urchin, I am okay. I stand up, taking in my surroundings. I don't see my partner, but I know he's around- that giant stupid leather coat is sitting there. I hear the shower running, the lights are on low- giving my eyes a break from the harsh street lamps outside. I pick up my clothes- those were completely useless. Going to my purse, I pick out a dress I keep stashed in there in case something happens to my clothes- you never know in this business. I slid into it, silently picking up my shoes. I am so enraptured by my need to escape, I don't hear the bathroom door open.

"I hope you were not thinking of leaving my company so soon," he hisses, coming into my line of sight. He is so pale, I can almost see the blue veins under his skin as he looks me up and down. "And I don't remember this horrible garment. Or telling you to put clothes on," he looked over me, his eyes narrowing. "Take it off," he demands, stepping closer. I can see the pure animal that was screwing my brains out a little bit ago starting to rise up in him.

"That's not how this works! You got your jollies off and you have to pay me! We part ways and I go to the next guy," I say, my voice cracking in irritation.

"I would prefer not to break you. Take off that disgusting rag or I will do it for you," he is trying to patient. I do not move and he suddenly bends me over small table next to a mirror. His legs are behind mine, a large pale hand keeping my arching back down. "You may want to hold still," he pulls out a dagger- who carries one of those? flashes quickly in my mind- before  I hear the ripping of fabric and I feel the cold AC air traveling over my now naked skin. He tears it away from me, causing me to slightly stumble. "Get on the bed," he demands, acting as if the previous action was acceptable.

"I am not your.." I start before a large hand wraps around my throat and begins to squeeze again.

"My what? My plaything? My whore? My pet? Ohh..." he leaned down to bit my earlobe, "I believe you will find you are. Unless you would prefer I crush your windpipe, _Alicia,_ "  Oh crap. I think as he releases me. He knows my name- what else does he know?

 I begin to cough, my throat is incredibly dry and now on fire. He offers me water which I sip, fearing being drugged, but since the man choked me unconscious earlier- drugs don't seem his style.

 "Come, we have to leave." he says calmly. 

 

"Why can't you just leave? I don't know anything about you? I swear I won't tell.." I start rambling, trying to reason with him. You can't reason with egotistical crazy. 

 

"I require your services. I find your body.." he pauses, his eyes drinking me in again, " _delicious,_ "  With that, he comes to me, now completely clothed, smirks and quietly says. "You may want to hang on for dear life. I am the only thing that will save you from complete oblivion, "  He looks up and we are surrounded in light. The air starts to rush by me and I cling to his leather coat, wrapping my arms tightly around his cold form. I look into the evil smirk and realize- he's right. 


	4. Loki and the Whore: The Choice

We landed, well he landed and I was thrown to my knees. I sat, gasping for the precious air that now filled my lungs. He darkly chuckled above me, helping me to my feet with a surprisingly helpful hand. We began to walk on marble floors, he gripped my arm hard, relaying the message to me that I should not try to run. I looked over, now noticing that his suit was gone and replaced with armor.  He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. I blushed, embarrassed at having been caught. 

"You may look upon your God anytime you wish," he said, an arrogant smile on his face. I was completely confused- A God? What was he talking about? 

"I don't understand. Who are you? You haven't told me your name!" I said, starting to struggle. Without missing a beat, his long fingers wrapped around my throat. 

"Playthings do not speak unless spoken to. Now, close your mouth and walk," he said, the hot breath once again on my face. I fought back the tears- was this what I was going to look forward to? We continued to walk by others in armor, they did not even look at me. His grip remained tight, almost painful.  We reached large gold doors that he pushed open with one hand, drawing me inside.  He released me and I turned towards the door, only to find them already shut with a loud thud. He smirked, sinking into an overly large chair.  I kept my head down, my almost bare body shivering in fear and from the cold air. 

"Are you cold Alicia?" he said, rolling my name off his tongue like a fine liquor.  I nodded. He stood, snapping his fingers. The stone fireplace to my right immediately lit up, creating a soft glow over his pale features.  "Come here." he commanded. I hesitated, my limbs feeling like lead. He raised an eyebrow again, using a finger now to summon me.  Slowly, I drug my body to him. He pointed down, expecting me to heel like a dog. I shook my head, knowing this was going to be painful.  He stood slowly, watching me with a dark glare on his face. His hand snatched my hair, yanking it back as the other found my throat.  "You will do. Everything. I. Say. When. I. Say. It." he punctuated each word with a quick squeeze. I was seeing spots, gasping by the end of it. "Now, kneel before me. We have much to discuss," he sat back down, placing an index finger to his lips as he watched me.  Closing my eyes, I sank down in defeat. He smiled, reaching forward. I flinched and he chuckled.  "I only punish when I need to, Alicia," he said, petting my hair. I put my face down, unable to stop the tears that now flooded my vision. I was humiliated for giving in so easily, but I thought that submission may help me to live longer and make him a little less likely to end my life painfully.  He sighed, just enjoying petting my hair and looking down at me.  I could feel his heavy stare. 

After what felt like minutes, he cleared his throat, gaining my attention. I looked up at him and he wiped the tear trails on my cheeks.  "Now, you are to live with me. I do not care about what your old life was like or who was in it. You will be my personal servant in this room. Consider these four walls your new home. I will feed you and tend to all your needs and you will tend to mine." he said, watching the horror on my face with a sadistic glee.  I was too in shock to say anything as he continued.  "You will listen to every command I give without hesitation and without revoke. You will not speak or cum without my permission. I will not take no for an answer and from this moment on, you will address me as Master," he said, tilting my chin up to continue observing me.   "Tell me what you are thinking, Alicia," 

I shut my eyes tightly- this had to be dream. This would never happen to me-  I was ordinary. What did he want me for?  I took deep breaths before opening my eyes again- he was still watching me.  "Nothing," I quickly said, unmoving.  He sighed. 

"I can tell when you lie. Stand up, go lie on the bed on your back," 

I barely had enough time to stand before he snatched my hair, pushing me along and throwing me on to the bed.  Weight fell over me, pressing me down on to the mattress. It felt like his weight, but he was still standing above me.  He climbed on to the massive bed, straddling my hips.  "I'm going to mark you as mine Alicia. This is going to hurt, but I would advise you to lay still if you want to continue to live. If I make an error, you will die." he said, creating what looked like a giant quill with a wave of his hand. He dipped it in a small vial with a snake topper.  I took a deep breath as he brought it closer to me. My limbs began to tremble as he placed it on my skin. It burned like acid and I could smell my skin melting. I screamed and screamed as he continued to dip and create an intricate design on my upper arm as he hummed quietly to himself. He leaned back, satisfied as I lay panting, completely exhausted. "Very good, Alicia. I do believe you deserve a reward," he said as he wrapped the wound that he had caused. He gently helped me to sit up and led me to a table. Guiding me down with a hand on my forearm and one on my shoulder, he gently kissed my neck and unveiled a platter of food.  I looked up at him, unsure of what he wanted me to do.

"Eat. I am not finished with you yet, but I know that you are fragile. I would hate to break my plaything on her first day. I will be back in an hour. The only thing I want you to do is eat and rest."  He kissed my hair before snatching my chin in a firm grip. "Do not attempt to leave this room or any other foolishness. You will not enjoy the consequences," 

He strode out without another word. The doors banged shut behind him. I ate a little before climbing into the large bed, sobbing. I finally fell asleep, his green eyes being that last thing I thought of.  

 

 


	5. Loki and the Whore: the first test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is pushed to her limit

I awoke to someone stroking my hair, gently. I opened my eyes to find him. In my tired state, I swatted at him with one hand. He caught it easily and began to bend it backward. 

" You dare try to strike me?" He whispered,  continuing to hold it in a painful position. His other hand grasped the tender skin that was under my bandage.  

" No..please. .it hurts. ." I whimpered.  He let go with a huff.  

" Get up. " he said, standing back with his hands on his hips.  I did so, shivering in my lack of clothes.  " On your knees, " 

As if acting on its own, my body sank down, kneeling before him. He smiled, stroking my hair. " Now,  Alicia,  what did I tell you to address me as?"  I looked up like a deer in headlights. What did he say? I was too emotional that I couldn't remember everything he said. Maybe I was blocking it out because I had nothing to give him.  

" Oh dear. Well, let me remind you. Open your mouth, " he commanded, unlacing his pants.  I opened my mouth and he instantly forced his giant cock in. He began to hold the sides of my face, thrusting in with soft grunts as he continued to hit the back of my throat.  He held on to my hair tightly, keeping me still as he thrust in and out. " I own you.  I own all of you. I am your master. You will do as I command. You're my slut, my plaything and I will use your body as I see fit, " he continued to thrust in as I struggled for breath. I tried to please him with my tongue, but I couldn't keep up. I ended up sucking hard, creating a tight seal around his cock. 

" Oh..good girl...just like that, " he moaned as he twitched in my mouth.  A few more thrust and he spilled down my throat before pulling out. I swallowed,  knowing that was what he wanted. I sat still, shivering. He tucked himself away, adjusting his pants and finally looked down at me. 

" Come, I'll find something for you to wear, " he said,  waiting for me to respond.  

"Yes.." I gulped.  " Master. " 

He simply smiled and kissed my forehead.  "Good girl, " 

I wanted to cry. Putting my head down, I let him lead me to a large closet. After dressing me in a soft lavender short gown, he decided it was time for me to rest. He pushed me back to the bed. I laid down on my back, then my side- anything to get comfortable and forget where I was. 

"If you don't stop moving over there and distracting me from my work,  I'm going to take that as an invitation, " he said.  I stopped, closing my eyes tighter. 

" Yes master, " I said softly. I finally did fall asleep,  forgetting my hellish existance for a while. 


	6. Loki and the Whore: Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki lets Alicia get some feelings out.

Two weeks.  Two weeks of endless fucking, spanking, beating and choking me. I was never going to survive if my Master kept this up. I wasn't hungry anymore,  pushing my plates away before going back to bed to await the next time he would take me. He was so busy that he hadn't noticed until I passed out during one of our hour long sessions of him rutting into me. 

When I came back from the blackness,  he was sitting on the couch,  my head in his lap as he patted a cold rag to my forehead.  

" You're skinnier. Why have you stopped eating Alicia? " He asked,  continuing to dab my head. 

" Just not hungry Master. " I replied, completely numb now.  He helped me to sit up. 

" I know you are struggling with this concept.  So for today, I want you to speak freely. You may use my name and we will discuss this in a calm manner.  Do you understand? " He asked,  touching my cheek.  

" Yes Master. " 

"Loki. I'm Loki for today.  Now, Alicia,  tell me what's going on, " his voice was soft and i had experienced some of his softer side.  

" I miss my home. I miss my family. I had a life, it wasn't great but I didn't rely on anyone else. " I said, tears starting to build.   " I have had men hurt me before and when you.." I paused and he filled in the blanks. He was raping a former rape victim.  He paled slightly for a moment before sighing.  

" Forgive me Alicia,  I did not know. I wanted you to be mine. All of you. I will ask you but know that the more you deny me, the more uncontrollable my lust for you will become. "

"This place doesn't have whores?" I finally snapped. " Why me? I'm nothing special! " 

He put a finger under my chin, making our eyes meet.  " You are more important than you understand.  I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was cruel and i can not guarantee that it won't happen again, but I will be gentler with you my plaything. " he kissed my forehead. 

" Anything else you wish to say? " He stood, waiting for me to say anything. 

"Will you ever let me go home? " 

"You won't want to go home when I finish training you sweet girl, " he softly kissed me and left the room. 


End file.
